Hidden Desires
by aawowaa
Summary: He wasn't sure when he had started to look at his baby brother in a more lustful way. He didn't know why every time Sasuke hugged him, dirty thoughts crossed his mind. Or why ever time Sasuke slept in the same bed with him, he feared what he might do. But the only thing he knew was that he needed his baby brother and he was going to have him by any means.


He wasn't sure when he had started to look at his baby brother in a more lustful way. He didn't know why every time Sasuke hugged him, dirty thoughts crossed his mind. Or why ever time Sasuke slept in the same bed with him, he feared what he might do. But the only thing he knew was that he needed his baby brother and he was going to have him by any means.

On his parents' anniversary, Itachi had the responsibility to look after his brother for the night.

"We'll be back tomorrow morning so you don't have to worry about breakfast." His mother indicated

"I-I don't think this is a good idea mom." Itachi didn't know if he could control himself

"Itachi I think you are capable of looking after your 8 year old brother, after all you are 13 and almost 14." Mikoto didn't know why her son would think he might have any trouble with Sasuke

"Just look after your brother for the night, we'll be back tomorrow." His father said in a voice that couldn't be argued with

The clock indicated that it was 8pm

Sasuke had just finished taking a shower and Itachi had remained in him room all day.

Itachi heard a knock on his door

"Anaki may I come in." Sasuke said in his sweet voice he always had

"mmm yeah sure." Itachi tried to remain calm

As Sasuke open the door, Itachi's eyes widen. His baby brother was wearing short shorts that molded perfectly to his tight firm little ass. A shirt that looked tight on him and bunny ears for some reason. Itachi could have blacked out.

"S-Sasuke what are you wearing?"

"Some old pajamas that I found and these bonny ears from Easter. Aren't they cute?" Sasuke smiled innocently

"Y-yeah, too cute for your own good." Itachi whispered the last part

Sasuke threw himself in Itachi's bed. Itachi was sitting on a chair.

"What do you want to do?" Sasuke asked looking bored

Itachi couldn't stop from staring at Sasuke's ass. He could just imagined what it would be like to be inside his baby brother. He couldn't wait any longer, he needed him now.

Itachi got up and sat next to Sasuke on the bed. He placed a hand on Sasuke's tight and ran it up until it was on that beautiful ass.

"What are you doing Anaki?" Sasuke asked feeling kind of strange

"Do you want to make your Anaki happy Sasuke?" Itachi asked on a seductive voice

"Of course." Sasuke said happily

"Then why don't you get on all fours for me" Sasuke wasn't sure if it was some sort of game but he did it anyways. He felt weird that his brother was staring at his ass the whole time

"is this a game Anaki?" Sasuke asked

"it is. Just stay still. And try to not make too much noise." Sasuke wondered why he could make noise. After all his parents weren't home

"O-ok"

Itachi started to massage Sasuke's ass slowly. He wanted to enjoy every second he had with his brother. He could hear Sasuke let out little whimpers.

"it feels kind of weird Anaki"

"shhh it's ok"

"But-"

"Are you wearing any underwear Sasuke?" Itachi cut him off

"N-no"

Itachi smiled. This was too good to be true. He began to pull down on Sasuke's short when his brother protested

"What are doing?" Sasuke said with a blush on his face

"Don't worry. Just trust your Anaki"

Itachi pulled Sasuke into a kiss. Sasuke tried to pull away but Itachi hold him in place. The he felt something big and hard against him leg.

"We are going to have some fun tonight."

Sasuke felt weird kissing his brother on the mouth. He wasn't sure why Itachi was acting so weird. He looked down toward Itachi's waist, to see what the thing he had just felt was. He noticed there was something big, in between Itachi's legs.

"What's that Itachi? Sasuke asked pointing at it

"I have a little problem down there. And you are the only one that can make it better. " Itachi said pulling down his pants.

Sasuke tried to pulled away but Itachi still had a firm grip on him. Itachi noticed Sasuke was trying to get away and he had waited for long enough for this. Itachi grab Sasuke by his hair and pulled him down.

"Open your mouth little brother."

"I-I don't want to. Please let me go Itachi." Itachi slapped Sasuke across the face, winning him a cry from Sasuke.

"That's going to happen every time you don't do what I tell you to do. Now open your mouth" Sasuke couldn't help but tremble at Itachi's harsh words. He slowly started to open his mouth.

Itachi pulled out his cock and guided it to his baby brother's mouth. Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to put his brother's cock in his mouth. He didn't want to get slapped again but it felt disgusting to have that in his mouth.

"Mmmm that's it. Take it deeper in your mouth." Sasuke couldn't help but let the tears, he was holding back, fall. He could feel his brother's cock getting harder and bigger in his mouth as he kept sucking it. He tried to pull away when he felt something salty in his mouth. But like before, Itachi didn't let him.

After minutes of pleasure, Itachi decided it was time for the main event. He couldn't help but smile when his little brother thought it was over.

"Turn around." Itachi moved Sasuke so his sweet little ass was facing him.

"Please just let me go." Sasuke was still trembling and tears remained in his eyes.

But his pleas were ignored. Itachi lifted Sasuke's ass so it would be up in the air and pushed his face against the bed. Just seeing Sasuke like that, made Itachi even harder.

He began to pull Sasuke's little shorts down. Sasuke's whole body trembled even harder; he didn't know what was happening. When Itachi was about to pull the short to reveal Sasuke's little hole, Sasuke couldn't help but say something.

"I don't like this game Anaki. Please stop." Itachi had enough of Sasuke's blabber so he went to pull out a ball gag. Sasuke didn't know what it was for but he didn't dare move. Itachi put it on Sasuke and smiled at the way it fitted Sasuke perfectly. He went back to pulling Sasuke's shorts off completely. He could hear Sasuke's muffled cries but the only thing he could think of is what was in front of him.

Sasuke's little hole was just perfect. He couldn't wait to be inside of it. He positioned himself between Sasuke's legs and placed his big hard cock on top of his baby brother's quivering hole.

"I hope you are ready little brother.

TBC


End file.
